


Love Me Down

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Frank is a tease, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gives Laurel what she wanted the night he denied her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this just after 2x02, but never did. In any case, I think having this ficlet set up a while past the time of the famous blue balls gives the story a little more substance.  
> This is set after the events of the mid-season finale season 2.  
> Enjoy <3

As Laurel follows Frank up to his apartment, she restrains from letting out a sigh. It’s been a long week, what with dealing with Annalise’s recovery and their big cover up. She’s exhausted and so is Frank. She can tell by the way he’s beginning to let his back slouch just a little as he goes to unlock the door. Honestly, all she wants to do this weekend is sleep, maybe study for a class that isn’t Annalise’s, and just be with Frank. The one person she actually wants to be around.

They enter into the apartment and she passes Frank to throw her purse onto the counter, hearing him close the door.

She’s just about to ask him what he wants to do with the blessed free time they’ve been given (god knows she could just fall back and sleep for the whole weekend, but where’s the fun in that), but when she turns, she’s only given a second to see him approaching her, eyes determined, before he’s kissing her and backing her up against the counter.

Sure, she’s tired, but she’s not about to deny herself a lustful Frank, so she kisses back, laughing a little as she helps him out of his coat and begins to work on his waistcoat. Frank makes a small noise in the back of his throat when she opens her mouth to him and she feels how tired he is, tired of the outside world. She’s been with him so many times now, she can hear the exhaustion and relief in that one sound. He’s finally with her, behind closed doors, and he can finally let go. He always has to be so strong, for Annalise, for Bonnie, for her…it’s only here when he doesn’t have to be so strong.

He manages to get her out of her coat and pants before turning her and backing her into the wall. She’s a little surprised by that…most times he’ll direct them to the couch or bedroom, quick to pleasure her until she comes before he is even inside her. But the wall will do just fine.

As they kiss, she can’t help but to sway her hips into him, feeling his cock almost completely hard. Her moan is deep, as it always is when she can feel how much he wants her. 

He pulls back at that, the shadow of a smile on him before he goes to kiss down her throat.

“What?” 

She can feel the smile on her neck. 

“Do you remember the last time I had you here?”

She furrows her brow, trying to make sense of the sudden change in topic. 

“I don’t…” She’s left hanging, only making Frank grin.

“Blue balls…”

Oh.

How could she forget that? The one and only night Frank had denied her what she wanted. She blushes at the memory, painfully aware that Frank is not attending her anymore, which most definitely means he wants to pry her thoughts out of her before any pleasure is met.

“I’d rather not think of that,” she manages to say, trying to pull herself closer to him with little to no success. He moves so his lips hover over hers, in a perfect match to that night.

“Do you remember what I said I’d do to you?” He asks, ignoring her plea and looking at her with that dangerous glint, the one that manages to somehow make her wetter than she already is.

My tongue moving down your neck, chest, stomach, all the way until i’m under that skirt. My fingers sliding inside your panties.

She remembers the richness of his voice, the way his fingers were making soft circles against her hips, and she moans, barely withholding it as his fingers finally begin to encroach on the target.

“Frank, please…” She tries to pull his hands down further to where she’s soaked, but he remains still.

“What did I say, Laurel?” his voice is deeper and she feels like coming just from the sound of her name on his lips. He’s still so close to her and just because she loves to play with his fire, she edges in ever so slowly, so her breath mixes with his.

“You…you said you’d put your fingers down my panties,” she whispers against him, almost embarrassed if not for the way Frank is staring at her, with such adoration and desire, that it wipes clear any doubt she has.

Frank leans in to kiss her, slow and deep, just like he had once teased and ever so slowly, his fingers find their way to her cunt.

“Fuck, you’re drenched,” he moans as he begins to circle her bud of nerves and it feels so good, she can’t help but to buck helplessly against his hand, wanting more. Always more of him.

She doesn’t want the game to end. So somehow, she finds it within herself to pull back from him, taking pleasure in the way his lips chase hers.

“What would you have done after?” 

Without stopping the slow rhythm he has, he puts his other hand up to her lips, tracing them with a finger as he pretends to contemplate.

“I would have waited until you came hard on my hand, then I would have fucked you right against this wall, before having you again and again for the rest of the night.”

She lets out a breath as he cups her cheek, leaning into him, eager for anything.

“But on further consideration…I think I would have done this next.”

And without warning, he puts his hands on her waistline, pulls down her panties, and bends to the floor.

“Frank…” Her body is throbbing as he moves his head in between her legs, inhaling her sharply, before moving away to kiss her thighs.

“Frank, please…god…”

“I want to know some things first,” he hums against her leg, giving her a sharp nip, showing her he means business.

“God, you’re such an ass,” she leans back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling hopelessly. “What is it?”

He pauses for a brief second against her knee and she realizes this may be more serious than teasing, before he’s back to kissing her.

“What made you come back to me that night? You could have come sooner…but you chose that night.”

He attempts to mask it, but there’s a deep curiosity to his question. She realizes he’s been wondering ever since she came, why she seemed to randomly show up and want to take things up the way they were left off.

He pulls away at her silence, running a hand up to her hip as he looks up at her.

She takes a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing of her body and the shame that comes up from the memories of that night.

“I was jealous.”

It’s not an answer he’s expecting. He raises a brow in question.

“The woman who came to the window of your car. The whole ‘butter’ thing. She was flirting with you and I got annoyed. I didn’t really realize until later that I was jealous. And I missed you…a lot.”

She weakly laughs at the memory, putting a hand in Frank’s hair as he looks up at her with a soft gaze.

“Guess I realized the only girl I wanted you to be flirting with was me…and so I came to you.”

Her hand comes down to cup his cheek and he moves his head to lightly kiss her palm. Her heart suddenly aches so much that she wants to sob and she just knows Frank can see it in her, as he kisses her again and looks up at her with a pleased and soft smile.

The gaze becomes too heavy for her and she looks away from him, bringing her hand back up into his hair.

“Now, are you going to leave me blue balls or not?”

He smirks, pulling in closer to her and gently tapping her legs, allowing her to open up for him. 

“I’m not planning on leaving you with blue balls any time soon,” he says, kissing her gently over her lips before opening his mouth and working his blessed magic on her.

It’s later on, when they’re tangled up together in bed, when Frank notices her amused smile.

“What?”

She presses herself deeper into his chest. “You know, you still haven’t told me about the butter thing…”

He kisses her to shut up her laughter and she doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
